epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior 9 Wolf vs Dragon
AND. IT'S. FUCKING. BACK, JUST TO PROVE ITS NOT DEAD, IT'S ALIVE, AND IT'S BACK, BUT NOT AS BACK, CAUSE IMMA FOCUS ON PARODIES MORE THAN THIS, BUT ITLL BE A SWITCH UP BETWEEN THE 2 BUT TODAY, WE FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT IS BACK, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY Dragon Vs Wolf Dragon is armed with for short ranged, a knife For Long range, a lightsaber For Projectile weapon, he has a bow that shoots fire and ice He has a Trick Boomerang Wears armor made of Video game consoles Special Weapon is a Robot Kazooie gun that shoots grenade eggs Is very Intelligence (pfft) He has Four4 and CE by his side both armed with lightsabers Wolf is armed With For short ranged, a Butter Sword (although it's FUCKING CALLED GOLD) For Long range, a Den-Gasher Rod For Projectile, a Pistol, with one special Golden Bullet He has smoke bombs He wears a Hyper Suit Special weapon is a Gokai Spear Can withstand many pains He has Loygan and Coupe by his Side both armed with Butter-...GOLD Swords Battle (just live with whatever happens in this, (ex.Four gets mad CE is banned) (Wolf joins chat and sees fighting going on with CE about making SPs of the sexy ass Wachowman, so he decides to record) (Dragon joins chat and immediately sees CE get banned) Dragon:Hey! What the fuck! Loygan:we were tired of him, besides, he Sockpuppeted Wolf:... Dragon:BUT HE DID IT AS A JOKE ;-; Coupe: Calm your tits Four: I found it funny, I don't thing he shoulda been banned (fighting goes on with Four and Dragon Complaining to Coupe and Loygan to Unban CE, wolf is still recording) Wolf:... (Flare who was Afk leaves chat, then, a user names Combat Evolved joins) (everyone says hi, not being suspicious) (CE PMs Four and Dragon saying its him, Dragon then tells them that they're gunna sneak attack them) (Coupe says he'll brb so they take this as an opportunity) (CE and Four sneak behind Loyg as Dragon Distracts Wolf) Dragon:So Wolf, how's it going? Wolf:Well...it's fine Dragon: what do you think about CE? Wolf: I don't really care Dragon: (thinking "good, you're not a threat") oh ok then Loyg:Guys, CE isn't coming ba-AHG! (He is cut-off by Four putting a LightSaber into Loyg back killing him) Wolf: WTF! (Wolf watches His friend Loyg drop like a fish) Four: listen, you can join us, we can take this wiki (Four reaches his hand out to see if they have a deal) Four:well? (Wolf then swiftly takes out a pistol and shoots Four in the head without him even being able to react) Dragon:HOLY SHIT (Dragon and CE Run for Cover but CE is shot in the leg twice) CE:GAH! Help me! (Wolf ran out of ammo so he goes up to CE and put his Den-Gasher Rod into his skull) Wolf:...Dragon, it doesn't have to end this way, you can just take a ban and not die Dragon:no...I can't give up (He throws his trick boomerang from around a corner, it flys around it hits Wolf in the head) Wolf:...plz, I feel barely anything (Coupe then joins chat and asked what going on, he then sees that Loygan, Four and The new user are dead) Coupe:guys, WHAT THE FUCK (He then sees Dragon who apparently got away from Wolf charging at him with his LightSaber) (Coupe takes out his GOLD sword and block Dragons Attack) Coupe:Dragon, what the fuck! Dragon:Im sor- (Dragon is then hit in the head with a Smoke grenade, but No smoke comes out, but it still puts Dragon off balance) (Coupe is able to then over power Dragon and put him to the ground) Coupe:any last words? (Then, a user named Carl Edwards joins the chat, but coupe doesn't pay much attention to it, but Dragon knows who it is) Dragon: Yeah, good bye (Coupe is about to kill Dragon but is Decapitated by CE's LightSaber) CE:sup Dragon:thank Devil you're back CE:listen, I don't know if I have another life after this one, so don't get into anymore binds if I die, we got lucky this time Dragon: see, this is why you shouldn't be banned, you're loyal CE:lol, yeah, now come on, lets go find wol- (He is cutoff by Wolf) wolf: Found me (Wolf throws his Gokai spear into CE's heart) CE: Mother....fucker Dragon: come on, HE JUST CAME BACK! (Dragon takes out his bow and shoots Ice at Wolf feet, He hits and wolf can't move) Wolf:... (Dragon winds up again with Fire (no, not you Fire) and shoots at Wolf) (Wolf matrixes the shit outta the fire and the heat melts the ice) (Wolf moves quickly out of Dragons line of sight) Dragon: NU (Dragon then starts Rapidly shooting arrows but can't come close to hitting Wolf) (Wolf then grabs Coupes and Loygans GOLD swords and threw them at Dragon) (The first sword missed Dragon but the second one hit him in the Shoulder) Dragon:AH FUCK! (Wolf walks up to Dragon who is now on the ground) Wolf:... Dragon:no.... Wolf:... Dragon:NO... Wolf:....! Dragon:nonononono (Wolf loads the golden bullet into his gun and aims it at Dragons head) Wolf:.... Dragon: I SAID IM NOT GIVING IN Wolf: Your choice, good bye End Hey wait, before you vote, try to not vote very biased, vote on who's ending you think would be more interesting, that's all Who do you want to live? Dragon Wolf Category:Blog posts